Sometimes I Wish I Could Rewind
by storiesaddiction
Summary: 'Tape' sequel. Life is not just rainbows and unicorns, it never was for Beca and Chloe and after four happy years, comes a hard time for both of them again, but this time is Beca the one who has to help Chloe. Can Beca do this and will their relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo... Hi guys. I know, I know I let you wait and I'm sorry, but I just graduated and moved out so I had a lot going on in my life, I still have and I can't promise that I'll update everyday. I'll try to update as fast as I can though.**

 **Here is the sequel to Tape and I hope you'll like it, but I think I'll have some trouble writing it :/Also my english didn't get better so there are prebably a lot of mistakes, I just hope my Beta will do her job right haha  
**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Four years into my relationship with Chloe and we were just as happy in we were at the beginning.

It was our third year of college, we were legal and life was just awesome. Sure we had some problems and we fought sometimes. Though almost every time we had an argument we still couldn't go through it without touching each other. Most of the time we just ended up having angry sex, then we talked again and had crazy makeup sex. Besides I would never let her go home without talking things out, I loved her too much to go to bed knowing that we're mad at each other.

Chloe was still living with her parents just as I was with my mom. We didn't move because we attended the university in our town so it would be kind of pointless moving into a dorm and we didn't have enough money to get an apartment. Chloe and I talked about moving together after graduating though, but until then we had to enjoy our sleepovers, which took place almost every night, because Chloe said she couldn't sleep without me next to her. To be honest I couldn't either. But we had an agreement that when an important exam was coming up, we would sleep at home because the other was a distraction.

I was bored as fuck while the professor was talking some shit.

"Super boring huh?", a voice asked. I turned my head to the right and was met with a brunette.

"Yeah, I bet 90% of the people here are sleeping", I answered.

"I wonder why he doesn't notice how bored everyone is and that no one pays attention?"

"He likes to here himself too much and he basically just concentrates on his voice", I stated.

The brunette laughed and said: "Kinda narcissistic. I'm Stacie by the way." She stretched her hand out.

"I'm Beca", I said shaking her hand, "Are you new here? I didn't see you before."

"Yeah I just moved here from North Carolina", she replied, "Maybe you could show me around? I still can't find some of my classes."

"Yeah sure I could do that."

"Cool."

After the lecture ended I showed Stacie some places.

"And there's the library, but I wouldn't go there if I were you, there are just sexually frustrated creeps, so use the one on the other side of campus", I told her.

"Ok thanks. It's really nice of you to show me around, could I maybe I could repay you somehow? Would you like to grab a coffee? Or something?", she said touching my upper arm.

"Sorry but I can't, I have to be somewhere, but maybe some other time", I answered.

"What a shame, but sure, some other time", she said taking out a pen out of her bag, "Here." She wrote her number on my palm.

"Call me", she said with a wink and left without waiting for my answer.

I turned around and wanted to go see Chloe, but I was surprised as she stood just before me with an angry face.

"What was that?", she asked and punched my shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!", I questioned irritated.

"For your flirting with that tall brunette bitch."

"I wasn't flirting, what are you talking about?", I asked rubbing my shoulder.

"Then why did she look at you like she would rip her pants down for you any minute? She gave you her number and don't think I didn't see how she touched your arm."

"Chloe I didn't do anything. I met her at class today, she's new and showed her around. I was just being nice."

"Maybe too nice since she basically threw herself at you. Does she even know you have a girlfriend?"

"Chloe, we weren't flirting", I said honestly.

"Ugh god, you're so oblivious to this things, you never know when someone is hitting on you."

When I thought about, maybe Stacie was flirting with me, but to be honest I really never got when someone flirted with me. It happened a couple of times already and Chloe would always get jealous, which was actually very sexy. But she didn't have to be though. I wasn't interested in anyone but her, that's why I never knew when someone was flirting I guess.

"Are you jealous?", I asked with a smirk, but soon frowned as Chloe punched my shoulder again.

"Of course I am jealous you idiot. It hurts when I see someone hitting on you and you don't even mention that you have a girlfriend!"

"It would be kinda weird saying something like 'There's the library and oh I have a girlfriend', don't you think? And besides it's not like you're telling people right away about me when they hitting on you!", I added a little bit louder as I intended to. But it was true. It hurt me as well to see her being surrounded by guys hitting on her when we went out.

"So you wanted to get back at me?!", she asked angrily.

"Of course not! How-"

"You know what, whatever", she said holding her hand up, "I'll see you whenever."

She turned around and started to walk away. We never fought about such small things like that. It was pretty unusual for us. I didn't want it. I couldn't fight with her.

"Chloe, come on. I'm sorry", I apologized even though I didn't really know what for. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

I stood there like an idiot and watched her disappear behind a corner. Maybe we needed some time for ourselves to cool off.

I went back home and on my way I wanted to grab a coffee and something to eat since my plans for lunch with Chloe didn't work out. I sat down in a booth and thought about the fight. My sandwich left untouched as I questioned everything that happened. This fight was so unnecessary and I had to fix things somehow.

Suddenly someone approached me.

What I didn't expect to happen or better said who I didn't expect to meet was Katie.

"Hello Beca. Long time no see", she said with a smile. I was shocked, I didn't see her since graduation. I thought she moved away to go to college.

I was also shocked because she smiled. What the actual fuck? We didn't say goodbye on good terms, she hates me.

"Um...Hi?"

"I kinda hoped to meet you", she said. Well, I couldn't say the same thing.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah well... Can I sit with you?", she asked pointing the seat in front of me.

"Uh sure", I answered uncertainly.

"Thanks." She sat down and I waited for her to say something.

She took a deep breath and said: "I wanted to apologize for what I did to you in high school."

What?! I didn't see that coming. I thought she wanted just to "catch up" and see how bad my life hopefully turned out. But maybe she changed.

* * *

 **As always review, point out any mistakes or what you don't like, what you wish to happen and so on :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sooo... Will you tell me why you hate me so much? Are you really that homophobic or-"

"No! No, I don't hate you, I never did", Katie interrupted me, "It's just when you tried to kiss me, which I actually wasn't disgusted of, it felt like our friendship would be ruined. I didn't feel the same and I thought that we never could be normal friends again. I handled it wrong, I was mad at you that you "ruined" our friendship, but it was actually me who did that." She looked like she would start to cry any moment.

"I should have been your friend and be by your side, but I was so selfish. I thought about things people would say about me, because I'm friends with a lesbian. It was bullshit and I knew it, but I couldn't stop doing this mean things to you. I'm so sorry Beca", she continued and actually cried.

I felt tears in my eyes as well. All this years I thought she hated me for who I am.

After a moment of crying silently she laughed slightly and said: "You know, I was actually pretty flattered that you tried to kiss me." I blushed, but smiled too.

"I hope you can forgive me for what I did", she asked more seriously again. I didn't know if I should forgive her, she made most of my high school years a living hell. I couldn't just forgive her that easy, but otherwise I had nothing to lose and to be honest I maybe missed the old Katie a little. We were best friends after all. Sure she hurt me a lot, but people make mistakes and to forgive her would give myself peace as well. I preferred to look forward instead to be stuck in the past.

"I'll try to forgive you, but you have to prove to me that you changed", I answered after a moment. She smiled, stood up and hugged me tightly taking me by surprise.

"I will I promise, I just want to have you back in my life, maybe if you would want to we could catch up and try to be friends again?", she asked hopefully.

I didn't know how to take it. I mean who befriended their bullies. But it seemed that she changed and I kind of missed the old times before everything happened.

"Yeah I would like it", I replied with a smile.

"So how are you? How was life been going?", she questioned.

"I'm pretty good, I go to college here and yeah. What about you?"

"I studied law in New York for some time, but I realized it wasn't what I wanted, so I packed my bags and here I am searching for a job to make some money until I find out what I really want to do with my life."

"Maybe you could travel or something, I remember you always wanted to see the whole world", I said.

"It's actually a pretty good idea, I'll see where the time will guide me", she said smiling.

"Do you have a lunch date here? Are you meeting someone here? I'm sorry I just sat here, you probably-"

"No, I'm alone here", I said with a sad smile.

"Do you see someone? Are you and Chloe still together?", she asked.

"We are actually."

"But you're fighting", she stated. I looked up surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know, I just watched your from over there and you looked kinda down. I just guessed."

"Yeah we're fighting."

"Do you want to talk about it?", she offered. Maybe I could really tell to her about it. Of course I had other people to talk about hat stuff, but Lexa, Clarke and Octavia went to college in California and talking on the phone wasn't the same.

"Um... Chloe got jealous today and-"

"Ooooh what did you do?", she questioned interrupting me.

"Why would you think I did something?!"

"She wouldn't get jealous over nothing, would she?"

"Yeah but I didn't do anything wrong. There's this new girl in my class and I showed her around. Apparently she flirted with me and Chloe saw it. But I didn't do anything, I didn't even get that she was hitting on me!"

Katie just laughed.

"That's not funny. She got really mad and walked of, we actually had a lunch date planned."

"I'm sorry, it's just that it reminded me of the one time a boy was hitting on you when we were teens and you didn't get it. You never understood flirting, did you?"

"Maybe I don't get it because I'm not interested?!"

"Ok calm down. Did you tell her this?", she asked.

"No", I answered ashamed of myself, "I said that it's not like she doesn't get hit on."

"You so shouldn't have said that", she told me making a face.

"I know, but it's true. When we go out she's surrounded by guys and it hurts to see it too you know?"

"But every night she's coming back to you, isn't she? And I can't imagine that if you go out that she's not just dancing with you or whatever." She was right, Chloe actually never gave the guys much attention, she always walked back to me.

I sighed. "You're right. But I don't get it why she got so jealous over that girl."

"I bet she was pretty."

"I guess", I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think Chloe is maybe scarred you get tired of her after this whole time you two are together", she said.

"But I don't, I love her just as much as I did four years ago, if not more."

"Oh my god you're so cute when you talk about her, I regret it so much that I missed it. Look, go talk to her, but don't make it about what she does as well, talk about what happened today and that she doesn't have to worry about anything. Maybe ask her out on a date and spend some time together and make it up."

I nodded in agreement. "You're right. Thank you."

"Anytime."

"What about you? Are you seeing someone?", I asked.

"No, I broke up with my boyfriend. You know I always dated guys my parents wanted to see me with, but I'm tired of the rich and successful guys, they're jerks and think they're better than the whole world. I want a goof as a boyfriend, who I can laugh with and just stay at home and not go out to the most expensive clubs with the most expensive car he could buy to show of how rich he is", Katie told me. And when she said goof, I had to think about a friend of mine, Jesse. We met sophomore year at an internship at a radio station. It was so obvious that he wanted to date me, so I brought Chloe to work one day so he would get the hint, but it just made it worse, since then he called himself my lesbro. He was a nice guy actually, a bit dorky and super obsessed with movies, but he found a way into my heart and I love him like a brother now.

"If you want I could set you up on a date with my best friend, he's totally what you described. He's super nice, funny, a goof and even I think that he doesn't look that bad", I said.

"Sure! He can't be worse than the guys I dated", she laughed.

"Ok then I'll talk to him and text you the details?"

"Yeah, give me your phone I'll save my number", she said and I handed her my phone. A second later I heard a signal.

"I texted myself so I'll have your number as well", she said and gave me my phone back.

Katie looked at her phone and her face changed.

"Oh shit, look I have to go, but we'll stay in touch ok?"

"Yeah sure." She stood up and hugged me again.

"I was nice to see you again Beca, I hope we can catch up some more soon."

"We will", I said smiling.

"Ok, bye. See you", she said walking out the door. I waved her back. Today was a little bit unexpected, first the unusual fight with Chloe, but the second situation with Katie was kind of shocking but good.

I thought about what Katie said about my fight with Chloe and I really planned to do what she advised me to. I think I got a new old friend.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later I was back home and went upstairs to my room. Once there I sat at my desk and turned my old camera on. Through the years I still recorded my thoughts here and there. I had to buy some more tapes online because I used all of the tapes my father gave me and I didn't want to delete any of the videos. I always labeled all of my tapes with the date of recording and put them orderly in a box.

To be honest I don't really know why I did that. I mean, I would never watch the videos, I never did, I just recorded them and that was it. Also I would never show them to anyone.

When my mom and Chloe saw the video from the hospital it was the first and last time they watched any of my recordings. Chloe knew that I still used my camera as a diary and she respected the privacy of that. She never asked about it either and I loved her for it.

"Today was unusual in a bad and in a kinda good way", I begun, "So first I met a new girl in my class and Chloe saw that she was flirting with me, but I didn't flirt back or anything. Hell, I didn't even know she was flirting. Anyway Chloe got super jealous over this girl and we had a fight, but Chloe walked away which was odd because she never just walked away from a fight. We always talked so long until we fixed the problem. I'm gonna fix it though, I have to. And with the advice I got I think I'm gonna make it. Speaking of advice, the help came from none other but Katie. I met her at lunch and she apologized for what she did in high school. First I was skeptical about forgiving her, but I think she really changed. She also told me why she did what she did in the past and she said that she doesn't hate me and that she's really sorry she handled the situation wrong. I believe her. What Chloe taught me, is to believe in people and don't live in the past but here and now. Katie was really nice and it was good talking to her again. I missed the old times where we talked all night. I hope we can be friends again. Also I'm kinda gonna to play "matchmaker" for her and Jesse."

I giggled. Yeah, I giggled. It was Chloe's fault. I wasn't the dark, alt girl anymore. Sure, I still was kinda alt but Chloe brightened me up and I was much happier all the time.

"I think they're gonna like each other. Anyway I have to go and plan how exactly I'm going to make up with Chloe, so bye."

I turned off the camera and laid down on my bed. I took out my phone and texted Chloe.

Little turtle 12:34pm: Can I come over?

Yes, we still had the same nicknames for each other.

I waited 2 long minutes for her to respond staring at my phone.

Red 12:36pm: Do whatever you want.

That was cold and it hurt.

Little turtle 12:36pm: See you in 15

15 minutes to the last second I knocked on Chloe's door. I let myself in, I still had a key to her house.

I stood for 5 or so minutes in front of Chloe's room because I didn't know what was awaiting me. Finally I knocked. She didn't say anything, but I walked in anyway.

"Chloe?", I asked into the room.

"Hm?", she responded uninterested. She didn't even look up from her laptop. I approached the bed and sat down. Chloe still didn't look at me.

"Chloe?", I tried again, but she ignored me. "Chloe, please. Can you look at me?"

She closed her laptop with a sigh and directed her gaze at me.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry", we both said at the same time.

"What are you sorry for?", I asked surprised.

"I'm sorry I made a scene, I know you didn't flirt back, I'm just so stressed because the finals are coming up and to see that bitch hitting on you like that got me really jealous and angry. That you were so oblivious and didn't make things clear with her made it even worse, but it was a mistake to take my frustration out on you", she answered looking ashamed.

My face softened and I came closer to her. "Chloe you don't have to be jealous, although it's pretty hot when you get mad", I said and flinched as she wanted to punched me, but she decided against it, "Maybe she was flirting with me, but I didn't returned it. I love you and I'm not interested in anyone else. I didn't tell her that I have you because it didn't came up."

"And what were you sorry for?", she questioned.

"That I yelled back at you and didn't make it clear that I'm not interested in anyone else but you."

She put her arms around my waist and buried her face in my neck.

"Will you call her? Or talk to her again?", she asked and I shivered feeling her lips moving against my skin.

"It would be kinda rude not to, because we have a class together and we'll see each other anyway, but if you don't want me to then I won't. I don't want you to get upset because of that."

"Don't call her, you can talk to her in class though, but make sure she knows you have a girlfriend", she said still hugging me.

"I will", I replied kissing her head, "I love you."

"I love you too baby", she said looking up right into my eyes before leaning in and kissing me softly. The kiss soon got more heated and I found myself trapped between the mattress and my girlfriend's body. Chloe straddled me and started to kiss my neck while her hands begun to wander under my shirt.

"Chloe", I said trying to stop our activities because I didn't want someone to walk in on us, again. But it came more as a moan.

"Someone might come in", I tried again. Chloe jumped up and hurried to the door. I whimpered at the loss of warmth.

Chloe locked the door and returned back to what she was doing seconds before.

"Problem solved", she said with a smirk, "I need some of my Beca time again, we weren't together for too long." She was right. We hadn't had proper sex for nearly three weeks because of lack of time and stress.

Chloe put her hands back under my shirt and I loved feeling her palms on my stomach. I couldn't stop my own hands from roaming either and palmed her ass pulling her even closer to me. We kissed again and our tongues fought for dominance, I gladly lost though and Chloe moaned into my mouth. Chloe's moaning was almost the most beautiful sound in the world for me, right after her laugh.

Just as she wanted to pull off my shirt we heard someone knocking on the door.

"Stop having sex and let me in. We have a project to finish."

I groaned. I knew exactly who it was.

"Aubrey go away!", I shouted. Aubrey was Chloe's best friend since the first year of college. We had a frenemy kind of relationship. I was too alt in her opinion and she was way too uptight for me. We teased each other a lot, but for Chloe's sake we tolerated one another.

"Shut up dwarf and stop manhandling my project partner!", Aubrey yelled back.

I looked up at Chloe and saw her biting her lip.

"She's right, we really have to finish this project", Chloe said.

"And what about our project?", I said and wiggled my brows. She gave me an "as much as I wanted to, I can't" look and I sighed.

"Fine", I said. Chloe stood up and opened the door while I fixed my shirt.

"You're such a cockblock Aubrey", I told her.

"Don't be so grumpy. It's not my fault you can't control yourselves", Aubrey responded stepping into the room.

"It's not my fault you're so frustrated, you need to get laid." She glared at me for saying that.

Chloe blocked my view. "Be nice", she said.

"She isn't nice either", I defended myself.

"Let us finish this project and I'll make it worth your while, I promise", Chloe whispered seductively. Oh and I knew it would be worth it. She kissed my cheek and shoved me out the door. "Bye StickInTheAss!", I shouted over my shoulder. "Bye Gnome!", Aubrey called back.

* * *

 **So I brought back some old good pp characters :) What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

I was back home and went to my room to finish my own school stuff. I tried to concentrate, but the sexual frustration made it a lot harder. I managed to forget about my needs and actually study though. I stopped studying in evening and called Chloe.

"Hey babe", I said, "How did working with Mrs. Control Freak go?"

"Don't call her that, you know she has a hard time with her dad. And to answer your question it went good, we even managed to finish it."

"Good, so I hope she won't cockblocking us for a while", I said with a smirk.

"No she won't", Chloe replied in her sexy voice, "Maybe we should test it soon."

"I would really like that."

"Not to ruin the mood, but I actually missed just talking to you", she told me.

I groaned playfully.

"You're such a horndog", she said laughing.

"You love me though."

"I do", she replied with a sigh.

"So what do you want to talk about?", I asked.

"How was your day?", she questioned.

"After our little misunderstanding, it was quiet unexpected."

"What happened?"

"I ran into Katie."

"You what? Really? Did she say something? Where did see her? Tell me everything. I want to know how that bitch's life looks like", she said excited. So Chloe apparently still hated Katie.

"Well, she isn't that much of a bitch anymore."

"You're kidding right? Tell me you're just joking."

"No listen, she actually apologized to me and-"

"You talked to her?!"

"Yeah, I ate lunch and she approached me, we talked a bit and I think she really changed", I said.

"You can't be serious! That bitch bullied you, I was there, I kicked her ass for you!"

"I know, but weren't you the one who once told me to believe in people?"

"Yes, but not in people like her!"

"Please calm down. Don't you want to know what she told me?"

Chloe took a deep breath and said: "Fine."

"Like I was saying she apologized and I really think she meant it."

"So you just forgave her like that?"

"No, I said that she has to prove to me that she changed, but I believe she really became a better person now or rather changed back to who she was. It was actually nice to talk to the old Katie again. She wants to be friends again, I want to give her a chance and I'd like you to do that too."

"So you want me to act like nothing happened? Like she wasn't a homophobic bitch?" I could hear the anger in her voice again.

"Of course not, I can't quiet forget myself, but I'm willing to try to be her friend again."

"Since when are you the one seeing the good in people?", she asked.

"You're rubbing off on me Red", I said smirking.

Chloe sighed again. "Ok, if you believe she has changed then I'm gonna give her a chance too."

"Good, because I think you're gonna see her more often."

"How comes?"

"I'm setting her up with Jesse."

"Are you nuts?! You just met her again and it's not sure if she really changed and you set her up with your best friend?!"

"Jesse is clever enough to see if she really turns out to be a bitch, but believe me when I say that she seemed really nice, awesome actually. I never told you how she was before she became a bully, but today it was like the old Katie was back sitting right in front of me. We talked like old friends and I realized how much I missed talking to her."

"Can't you talk to me?", she asked irritatedly.

"Of course, but-"

"Should I be jealous? Do you still have feelings for her?", she cut in. Chloe's jealousy became a little bit ridiculous at this point.

"Are you serious? You're jealous again? How can I show you that you don't have to worry about anybody else? I love you Chloe and only you. I don't want any other person in the world but you, for the rest of my life. I don't have any feelings for her, it was just a little crush when I was younger, you don't need to worry about that. I want her in my life just as a friend and you as my girlfriend and wife and the mother of our children one day. I love you", I rambled.

There was silence on the other end and I got nervous.

"Chloe?"

Finally I heard a sob.

"Chloe, baby, why are you crying?", I asked worriedly.

"Because I love you too, so much. And I don't know how I got so lucky to have you", she managed to say still crying.

"Well you hit me with your car, if I may remind you and it kinda turned me on", I joked. I threw my fist in the air triumphantly when I heard her laugh.

"You're such a dork", she said.

"Your dork."

"Always my dork."

"We're so cheesy Red", I said groaning.

"Stop complaining, you love it."

"If you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you", I warned her.

"Oh please, your "badass reputation" was ruined years ago", she laughed.

"You could at least let me dream", I whined.

"You're still my cute little badass turtle." I groaned again and made Chloe laugh loudly, which made me smile, because it was the most beautiful sound to hear her laugh. I know Chloe made me soft as a marshmallow, but I couldn't be different with her.

"I was thinking maybe we could take a day off from studying and go out, what do you think?", I asked after a moment of silence.

"I would love to do that babe", she replied, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is fine. I'll pick you up at 7 ok?"

"Yeah. I look forward to it. Maybe we can, you know, have some alone time after", she said in her sexy voice again. I smirked.

"That would be very welcome Ms. Beale."

"Nice to hear it Ms. Mitchell." I loved it when we were so flirty with each other.

"Listen, I have to go now, study a little bit more. I'll see tomorrow, ok?", Chloe said and my face fell slightly at the change of mood. I didn't want to stop talking to her but I knew that I shouldn't keep her from studying. Besides we would have enough time for one another the next day

"Sure", I answered, "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye", she said and hung up. I sighed and thought what I would be doing next. I decided to text Jesse about the set up.

Becaaw 6:24pm: Hey dude, I have someone I want you to meet

Jesse 6:25pm: Hi :) Who?

Becaaw 6:25pm: A friend of mine, she very nice, I told her about you and she would want to go out with yourselves

Jesse 6:26pm: Are you setting me up? Is it like a blind date or something?

Becaaw 6:26pm: Kinda :) Come on, she's really nice, I think you're gonna like her

Jesse 6:26pm: Um ok, can I at least know her name?

Becaaw 6:27pm: Katie

Jesse 6:27pm: Is it the Katie you didn't want to tell me about but Chloe did? The Katie who's a homophobic bitch? I think I'll pass..

Becaaw 6:28pm: Dude, I met her today and she really changed. Give her a chance, pleeeease? You can always break off the date and never see her again. What do you have to lose?

Jesse 6:28pm: Ugh ok fine. When and where?

Becaaw 6:29pm: Friday night, 7 pm, Valentino's?

Jesse 6:29pm: That's fine with me

Becaaw 6:29pm: I'll text her and see if it's also fine with her, I'll let you know then

Jesse 6:30pm: Ok :)

Beca 6:31pm: Hey Katie, are you still interested in meeting my friend?

Katie 6:31pm: Yeah sure :)

Beca 6:32pm: Do you have time Friday night?

Katie 6:32pm: I'm free then yeah

Beca 6:32pm: Ok then, Friday night, 7pm, Valentino's restaurant

Katie 6:33pm: Ok cool, thanks Beca

Beca 6:34pm: To be honest I also do it for myself so Jesse stops moping around haha

Katie 6:34pm: I'm sure I can make him stop ;) haha

Beca 6:35pm: Good then haha

Becaaw 6:35pm: She says it's fine with her :)

Jesse 6:36pm: Cool :) I'll see you tomorrow at work and you'll have to tell me more about her

Becaaw 6:36pm: Sure thing dude, see you then :)

Jesse 6:36pm: Bye bro :)

So my work was done. Hopefully they would like each other. I had to wait and see.

Next mission: Bringing Stacie to stop flirting with me and tell her about my beautiful girlfriend


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I let you wait guys :/ but here it is :D**

 **Electronis Zappa: Maybe ;)**

 **I'm sorry for errors, let me know if you find any mistakes :)**

* * *

The next day I was in class as Stacie sat next to me again.

"Hey hottie", she said. Ok now even I got that she was hitting on me.

"Hi", I responded.

"You didn't call me", she stated. It was my chance to make clear I wasn't interested.

"I'm sorry, I was busy with my girlfriend", I said and hoped she would get the hint and by judging her face she did.

"Oh man, I hoped you wouldn't be taken. We would have much fun together", she said with a wink, "But I have a rule that I would never intrude in a relationship. I hope she's hot because it would be shame if you rejected my sexy ass for someone less attractive than me."

"I can assure you that she's damn hot", I said with a smirk and showed her the background on my phone.

"She's gorgeous. If I wasn't afraid to fall in love with you two, I would ask for a threesome", she joked. "But we totally should hang out and make some jerks drool over us."

"Yeah sure", I said smiling.

"So when and where did you find such an angel? Maybe I could find there someone too."

"We're together since high school and she kinda found me I guess. She hit me with her car", I answered with a laugh.

"Oh my god, was it bad? Were you ok after that?", Stacie asked.

"Yeah I was fine, I mean I wasn't, but she saved my life by hitting me."

"How so?"

"It's a long story, maybe we'll tell you when we hang out?"

"Sure", she replied.

We talked some more and made fun of how boring our professor was again. I liked Stacie she was funny and nice to talk to when she wasn't hitting on me anymore.

The class ended and as we went outside Chloe approached us.

"Hey babe", she said and gave me kiss on my cheek. I knew she just wanted to show her territory. It amused me how she glared at Stacie.

"Hey, I thought you would eat lunch with Aubrey today", I said.

"That's right, but I thought that I could pick up my girlfriend who could join us", Chloe answered. She so wanted to check how it went with Stacie.

"Yeah sure. Oh Stacie this is Chloe, Chloe this is Stacie", I introduced them.

"Hey, I heard a lot about you today and Beca I must say she looks much prettier in real life than in the picture", Stacie said and it made Chloe blush lightly. Stacie was such a flirt. I smirked.

"Hey Stacie maybe if you have time now you could join us for lunch, right Chlo?", I suggested and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I would like that", Stacie answered with a smile.

"Cool let's go then", I said taking Chloe's hand.

"Are we going to eat at the usual place?", I asked Chloe.

"Yes, Aubrey is waiting already", Chloe answered. Even Aubrey and I teased each other a lot, I was glad she ate with us, because Chloe and I tended to make people feel like the third wheel and with Aubrey there I hoped Stacie wouldn't feel that way.

Ten minutes later we arrived at our favorite diner. Like Chloe said, Aubrey was already waiting and she didn't look happy about it.

"Chloe, were have you been so long? I ordered a coffee for you but it's cold by now", Aubrey said irritably.

"I'm sorry Aubrey, I ran into Beca and her friend, but we're here now and we can eat. I'm starving. Oh and this is Stacie. Aubrey, Stacie. Stacie, Aubrey", Chloe introduced them.

"Aubrey Posen", Aubrey said as they shook hands and I rolled my eyes at Aubrey's formal behavior.

"Stacie Conrad", Stacie replied flirtily. In this moment I got an awesome idea how Aubrey would loosen up a bit. A glance at Chloe let me know she had the same idea. She smiled at me and I knew that smile oh so well. How was it possible for someone look like an angel and a little devil at the same time? Chloe looked beautiful and innocent like an angel, but her devilish smile said otherwise.

I smirked and shook my head, this was going to be interesting. When Chloe wanted to set up someone, nothing would stop her.

We sat at the booth, Chloe and I on one side while Stacie sat down next to Aubrey.

"So Stacie, tell us something about you", Chloe said after we ordered our food.

"Well I just moved here from North Carolina, I'm majoring in media management but I have some extra classes in law", Stacie answered.

"Oh? Aubrey is majoring in law", Chloe stated.

"Really? And how do you like it Aubrey?", Stacie asked Aubrey looking directly at her.

"There's not really an other option for me, but I guess it's fine", she responded. Chloe wanted to say something but I stopped her, because I saw how well the two started a conversation. They didn't need our help, at least Stacie didn't, but if Aubrey would going to be a pain in the ass and wouldn't go out with Stacie soon, I would have a word with her.

Even Chloe and I weren't really sure Aubrey liked women, because she didn't talk much about that stuff, she hadn't a boyfriend in like forever, but she could at least experiment. It was college after all for fuck's sake. I had a feeling Stacie would break Aubrey's shell eventually, if she wouldn't I would break something else if Aubrey would continue to act so pissed all the time.

"Do you think they're gonna be a thing?", Chloe asked me quietly.

"It's too soon to say, but Aubrey really needs to get laid or else I'll shit a brick. Stacie is a good catch for Aubrey, she would loose up a bit with Stacie's help", I answered.

"You're right. But Aubrey is too closed up, secondly she's too controlling which means she won't leave the closet too easy and she's too blind to see that Stacie likes her", Chloe stated.

I looked at the two in front of us and saw Aubrey smiling at something Stacie said. Stacie made her smile! Holy shit, I never saw Aubrey smiling like that.

"I think they're gonna be good", I said with a smile. Even Aubrey and I were frenemies, I liked her though in a fucked up way, I wanted her to be happy and I think Stacie would manage to make her finally happy.

Soon my time for lunch ended and I had to head to work.

"Ok guys, I have to go to the station, Jesse's probably already waiting", I said.

"Yeah I have to go too", Chloe said.

"Stacie is it ok if I leave you here with Aubrey?", I asked.

"Yeah sure she's an awesome company", Stacie said and winked at Aubrey which made her blush. Yup, Aubrey had it bad already. I smirked.

"Cool, bye guys", I said and with a hurting heart stopped myself from teasing Aubrey.

Chloe and I went outside and before we walked in opposite direction she wrapped her arms around my neck and said: "I'm proud of you that you didn't insult Aubrey."

I groaned: "Yeah and it hurt as hell." She punched my shoulder playfully and I laughed.

"But seriously, it was a good idea to invite Stacie, they're super cute together", she said.

"You're cute", I said.

"No you're my cute little turtle", she replied and I didn't even get annoyed because after all this years we were together I grew to love her calling me that.

"So our date still stands?", she asked.

"Of course babe", I replied and kissed her sweetly.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you after", she said with a smirk.

"I'm looking forward to this, Red."

We kissed goodbye and went separate ways.

* * *

 **As always it would be nice to read some reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so so sorry I didn't update for so long, but you know, life is a bitch sometimes :/ Anyway here's the next chapter :) hope you like it**

 **Guest: Yes I am going to finish haha even if it takes a little bit longer :/**

* * *

"You're here for about an hour now, would you please tell me more about Katie already?", Jesse pleaded as we were stacking CDs like almost everyday since three years, but now I was also allowed to run the show sometimes and play some of my mixes. Jesse listened some of them and annoyed Luke, my boss, for a long time and eventually he gave it a try. And he liked my music so I was thankful to Jesse he had so much faith in me.

"Sure, what do you wanna know? Although I must say I don't really know much about her myself, we just try to be friends again and didn't have time to catch up that much", I answered.

"Ok, first of all what does she look like?", he asked jumping and taking a seat on the table.

"That's not superficial at all", I said sarcastically.

"I'm still a guy and I wanna know if she's my type", he defended himself.

"You can afford to have a type?", I joked and he glared at me.

"Stop being an asshole and tell me", he whined.

"Ok. Jeez. Uhm, she's taller than me-"

"Almost everyone is taller than you", Jesse interrupted.

"I'll ignore your comment this time, but if I were you I would play nice. I could also call her and tell her you're a creep and to not meet up with you", I said.

"You're evil. Ok I'll stop, continue please."

"As I was saying, she's taller than me, has dark hair and green eyes-"

"Sounds hot", Jesse cut in again.

"Could you please stop interrupting, but yeah, I guess she's hot. She was always very athletic and a cheerleader in high school."

"Speaking of high school, I know of what Chloe told me that she was very cruel to you, why don't you hate her?", he questioned.

"Because I don't want to. I don't wanna dwell on the past, she made some mistakes and dealt wrong with some stuff, but she apologized and I wanna give her a second chance. We were really great friends when we were younger, I want that friendship back", I replied.

"I understand", he said. We shared a moment of silence until Jesse spoke up again: "And what does Chloe think about it?"

"She wasn't very enthusiastic about it. Ok let's keep it real, she was pissed. But we talked and I told her the same I just told you and asked her to give Katie a chance as well. She agreed. We'll see how it goes." With that we ended the subject Katie, Jesse didn't ask any questions. He said he would want to find out more about her himself. I couldn't tell him much more about her anyway.

Some time later Luke entered the station.

"Hey, guys. Listen, Beca, I have an awesome opportunity for you. As much as I don't want you to leave us, you're too talented to mildew here, so I talked to a friend, he owns a club and looks for a new DJ. I recommended you and he's ready to give you a chance, he liked you're stuff I showed him. But there's another guy who wants this job as well. The owner wants to hear both your set and then he'll choose one of you", he told me. I couldn't believe it. I tried my luck in so many clubs already, but they usually just wanted professionals and not "amateurs" like me.

"Oh my god, that is awesome", I hugged him, "Thank you dude."

"So you're up for it?"

"Of course!"

"Cool, I'll call and tell him you're in. He'll call you the next few days and give you the details", he said.

"That's great, thank you so much", I thanked him again.

"But you still work here for now, so back to work guys", he said and went to the booth.

I turned and looked at Jesse. He hugged me tight and even lifted me up.

"That's amazing Beca, I'm happy for you", he said and let me back down again, "You're gonna get this job." Although he was happy for me I could see a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Come on dude, don't be sad. I'm just gonna possibly change my job, I'm not getting a new bro", I told him.

"Yeah I know, but still it'll be kinda boring and empty here without you."

"I'll probably still work here. Maybe I'll manage to have two jobs", I responded, "It's not even sure I'll get it, maybe this guy is better than me."

"That's impossible, nobody is better than you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks dude." We stopped talking about my possible soon to be job and just joked around like we always did until our shift was over.

I went home and got ready for my date with Chloe. Chloe texted me earlier and asked what she should wear. I told her to dress casual, something she feels comfortable in. She didn't know what I planned for our date and I wouldn't tell her. I was going to take her to the beach were we had our first date. The last time we went there was ages ago.

I knew Chloe would like it, she liked simple dates much more than really expensive dates I took her to. And I liked it too, not because it was easy for me, but because I loved just sitting with Chloe and talk or not talk at all and just be with her. Sometimes we just sat there and listened to the waves. It was amazing.

I packed some food in the picnic basket, took a blanket to sit on and also my sweater Chloe loved so much, because it would probably get cold later.

It was almost 7 pm when I drove to pick up Chloe. I still know how nervous I was the first time I picked her up, now I'm just super happy to spend time with her and can't wait to finally get there.

I arrived at Chloe's house and knocked at the door, normally I would just go inside because I had a key and we agreed that our home is the others home as well. But I knew Chloe's parents were home and even though they welcomed me at their house just like Chloe did, I wanted to be respectful and pick her up like it was one of our firsts.

"Beca? Why aren't you just coming in? Did you lose your key or something?", Mr. Beale asked me, but I called him by his name.

"No, John. I just kinda wanted to make it seem like it was one of the firsts dates I had with Chloe", I answered, "And I couldn't just be disrespectful and barge in here."

"That's so romantic Beca", Chloe's mom, who stood behind John, said.

"Yeah so romantic it makes me throw up", Jamie, Chloe's sister who was twelve now, shouted from the couch making fake gag noises. I rolled my eyes at her. I loved Jamie like my own sister and we always got along well, but she's getting older and becomes a little asshole just like I was when I was her age. Also I don't think I'm helping with my sarcastic and sometimes jerky behavior.

"Just ignore her, I think it's total romantic baby", I heard Chloe say from upstairs. She looked beautiful, but it wasn't something new. My girlfriend was always beautiful, even if we had a lazy day and just stayed at home. She in her sweatpants, old t-shirt, without make up on and a messy bun was the best thing in the world.

I smiled at her as she went down the stairs. She wore a low cut sweater and some sexy skinny jeans. I gulped. It's not like I never saw Chloe that sexy, but I was so stressed lately that my head was almost completely out of the gutter. Not in this moment though.

Chloe approached me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello gorgeous", I whispered and she giggled.

"I feel like I should give you a speech about bringing my daughter home on time", John spoke up winking at me and laughed.

Anne slapped his husband on the arm. "Let them go John."

"I was just kidding", he said holding his hands up in surrender.

Chloe and I said goodbye and went outside to my car, but before Chloe opened the car door I grabbed her arm yanking her towards me and kissed her hard.

"I waited too long to do it", I said between kisses.

Chloe pushed me away slightly after a moment as my hands started to roam.

"I'm not that easy on first dates", she said smirking and got in the car.

It was official: I would die of sexual frustration caused by Chloe Beale.

* * *

 **It's still kinda just the begining of the story so I promise there is some drama coming up haha**

 **Let me know if you like it so far and what do you think will happen :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am that I let you wait for so long :( School is a bitch and I'm just kinda living from weekend to weekend and even then I have no time to write :/ Hope you're not mad**

 **I'll try to update more often but I won't promise anthing**

* * *

My date with Chloe was amazing. We enjoyed finally spending time with each other just the two of us. Also our needs were satisfied, when you know what I mean. What can I say, I'm a horn dog when it comes to Chloe.

The next day I got a call from the club owner saying he wanted to see me on Saturday morning. The talk was very short, I guess he didn't have much time. Can't say I was surprised, he's probably a busy man.

Friday wasn't very special beside the call. I went to my classes, then to work and after that I helped Jesse picking something to wear for his date with Katie later.

I actually never saw him this nervous.

"What about this shirt?", he asked me holding a button-down shirt. It felt like the hundredth time he asked me that.

"Dude, you're worse than Chloe, seriously. Just put on this shirt, it looks good and Katie will like it. You stress too much", I told him.

"Ok, fine. I thought you girls like helping someone picking something to dress."

"I'm the wrong girl for that. I thought we would just chill, if you told me you needed help on what to wear I would have called Chloe. She likes to give advise on stuff like that", I replied.

Jesse sighed and I saw his face fall.

"Hey, don't stress too much, dude. Katie is a cool chick and you're... uh you", I said and he gave me a death glare. "Just kidding. You're awesome, Jesse and I'm sure she'll like you."

"Thanks, Beca", he responded with a smile, "That's why you're my best friend. You're actually a huge asshole-"

"Can't say you're wrong."

"-but you have a big heart."

I smiled at him. "Ok, stop this emotional shit and get dressed, you don't have that much time."

I was very surprised, I never thought someone could need more time to get ready than my girlfriend, but Jesse managed beat her.

Finally after too much time of me complaining Jesse was ready and dropped me off at home.

"Have fun and... uh just be yourself I guess", I said as I opened the car door.

"Thanks, I'll call you and tell you how it went later."

"Please don't, I need to sleep."

"Fine, yeah you need to be ready for tomorrow."

My thoughts went to the audition tomorrow. Would I make it? Something could always go wrong, right?

"Now you're stressed, but you really don't have to be. You're basically a pro as a DJ, not like me and dating", he said.

I smirked. "I'm also better in dating as you."

"Oh pleeease, you have a girlfriend since like a hundred years. You never went on a blind date."

"See? I was so good, the first girl that I dated wants to spend the rest of my life with me. I swept her off her feet, she couldn't resist my charm."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Now it's your turn. Sweep her off her feet", I told him.

"I'll try."

"Bye dude, see you tomorrow", I said making my way to the door.

I entered and went into the kitchen were my mom was sitting.

"Hey, Bec."

"Hi, mom. What's up?"

"Not much. We have a new big project, but beside it it's actually very calm in the office. And how are you doing? Something new?", mom asked me.

"School is fine, work is fine, Chloe is fine so yeah everything is awesome", I replied.

"That's good", she said with a smile.

"Aaaaand I got a job offer in a club. The owner wants to see my set because there's another guy who wants this job but yeah...", I told her after a moment of silence.

"That's amazing Bec", she said, stood up and hugged me, "I'm happy for you. But are you going to manage it with school and the radio station?"

"I think so."

"Just don't let the school down. Finish college and then you can concentrate full on Djing."

"Yeah, don't worry, I want to get a degree mom", I told her rolling my eyes.

Mom and I talked for a while until she got a call and had to do something in her office. I went up to my room and sat down on my bed thinking about what to do.

I decided to prepare myself for tomorrow so I got my laptop and started to mix. Some time later I got tired, but I was happy with result so I saved the mix. I wanted to go to sleep, but before I did that I turned my camera on.

"Hi, it's pretty late and I'm tired as fuck, but I don't know if I can sleep tonight anyway. I'm super nervous about tomorrow. What if I'm not good enough?", I said and looked down at my hands.

"I know, dad, you would say "Don't worry Beca. You're good, you're amazing and you'll make it. I believe in you" You always believed in me. I know mom, Jesse and Chloe do too, but to have you here, saying that nothing can stop me would be awesome."

I took a deep breath.

"Anyway, I'll give my best tomorrow. I want this job", I said after a moment. "For now I'm gonna try to sleep. Bye."

I turned off the camera and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that I crawled under the covers and took my phone.

Little turtle 12:14am: Hey babe, you there?

Red 12:15am: Yeah, was just thinking about you ;)

Little turtle 12:15am: Ain't I always on your mind? ;)

Red 12:16am: Of course, you're too sexy to not think about all the time ;)

I smirked.

Red 12:16am: And I know you have that sexy smirk on your face right now

Little turtle 12:16am: You know me too good Beale

Red 12:17am: Why are you still up? You have to get up early

Little turtle 12:17am: I know, I just wanted to text you, I'm in my bed already

Red 12:17am: I won't sext with you, you need sleep babe

Little turtle 12:17am: Wasn't thinking about that, geez Chloe get your head out of the gutter ;)

Red 12:18am: Dork.

Little turtle 12:18am: You love me.

Red 12:18am: I do. Very much. So I want you to succeed tomorrow, so go to sleep, now

Little turtle 12:19am: Mh I love when you're so dominant

Red 12:19am: Beca!

Little turtle 12:19am: Ok ok I'll sleep now

Red 12:20am: Good. Good luck for tomorrow, I believe in you. I love you.

Little turtle 12:20am: Thanks. I love you too. Goodnight.

Red 12:20am: Night, sleep well :*

I put my phone and my night stand and turned off the lights. I lay there in the dark for a while. Thoughts exploded in my head. I know the last think I thought of was that I would make it and then I already heard my alarm in the morning. I groaned and shut it down.

I was surprised I managed to fall asleep actually. I stayed five more minutes in bed before I got up and got ready.

Slowly I became more and more nervous. I took my laptop and went down to eat breakfast. My mom was already gone. She told the day before she had something to do about the new project.

A half hour later I arrived at the club. My hands started to sweat and my heartbeat got faster.

I entered the club and went to the bar where the barkeeper cleaned the counter.

"Hey, I'm Beca, I'm here because of a job offer. Do you know where I find the owner?", I asked him.

"You look at him", he said with a smile. He was pretty young to own a club, but some people were just very lucky I guess.

"Oh, hi. I'm Beca", I said and shook his hand.

"I know", he said with a slight laugh, "I'm Jason. Come on, I'll show you the booth and you'll show me how good of a DJ you are."

I followed him into the booth where he showed me the equipment. It was amazing. Much better than the one I had at home.

"Ok, I'll go back to the bar and you just play whenever you're ready. I'll come back here when I heard enough", he said and went out.

Ok Beca you can do it, I told myself.

I took a deep breath, pressed play and forgot everything around me. I always did when I made music. In this moment I was in my own world.

I don't know how long it took for Jason to come back, but after a while I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I didn't know if he liked it or not, he's face didn't show it.

"Well, you're good and you have your own style", he said. I waited for the "but". I waited for him to say that the other guy was better. But he didn't say anything.

"But...", I said nervously.

"I heard the other guy yesterday-"

I knew he would say that the other DJ was better. I looked down.

"-and he's not even close as good as you are."

I tore my head up. The shock was hard.

"Really?", I asked.

"Yeah, you got the job", he replied with a smile.

"Oh my god! Thank you!"

"No, I thank you. Without a good DJ there's no good party." I couldn't believe it. I had a dream job.

He lead me to his office, we talked and I signed the contract.

My life was perfect in that moment. I was healthy again, went to college, had awesome people around me, an amazing girlfriend and now even my dream job. Nothing could ruin my mood.

So I thought at least.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :)**

 **Some drama is coming so get ready ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay I managed to update sooner than the last time :D I'm on vacations now so I had some time to relax, clean my head and just write**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter :3**

* * *

I was really happy about my new job and of course I had to tell Chloe about it, but I didn't want to call her so I drove to her house. I texted Chloe this morning before my meeting that I would come over after.

I knocked on the door. I could just go in because Chloe's house was also my home in a way, but I still was respectful, although even her parents told me just to come in and not bother to knock. I waited a couple of seconds before Jamie opened the door.

"Hey Beca, come in", Jamie greeted me.

"Hey little shit", I said and petted her hair just to annoy her. I loved Jamie like my sister and I felt like it was my duty to tease her. Although she wasn't an angel herself to be honest.

"Shut up. I'm not much smaller than you, you dwarf." Yeah, we loved each other that much.

"Chloe is in her room, but please don't have sex. I really don't need to hear that and besides our parents are home", she said. She was only twelve, but she was very intelligent and living in such an open family, I didn't wonder anymore why she knew what Chloe and I were doing when we were alone.

"Oh man, I only came here to have sex with Chloe", I joked.

"Oh really?" Chloe's dad appeared from behind the door with a serious face.

Well, I was fucked but in the good way.

I blushed and probably looked like a tomato.

"It was just a joke, John. I swear", I explained. He still looked sternly but he's face softened after a moment of me almost shitting my pants.

"I'm just messing with you Beca", he laughed, "I mean you and Chloe are old enough to do what you want." I didn't believe I could blush even harder but I did.

In moments like that I always kind of saw my dad in John. I believe he would be just like him if he was still alive.

I didn't really know what to say. "I will ehm… just…", I said awkwardly pointing to the stairs, "go say hi to Chloe."

"Yeah, 'say hi'", Jamie said rolling her eyes.

I shot her a dead glare and mouthed: "I will end you."

"Try", she mouthed back. Oh how much I loved her. I feel she got that sassy vibe from me.

I turned around and went up into Chloe's room. This time I didn't knock and just entered. What I didn't expect was Chloe standing half naked in the middle of her room. She didn't see me because she was turned with her back to me. I watched her for a moment. There was a pile of clothes on her bed. I could imagine what a problem she had to choose an outfit. She always had.

I admired her toned body. I mean how couldn't I? She stood there just in a bra and panties.

I smirked and sneaked behind her. I hugged her waist from behind and put my head on her shoulder.

And that was a big mistake.

She stepped hard on my toe and shoved her elbow in my stomach. I grounded. She turned around and wanted to punch me but I stopped her.

"Chloe stop! Babe it's just me", I said holding my stomach.

"Oh my god, Beca! You can't just sneak up on me like that! Are you crazy?"

"How could I know my girlfriend would think I'm a rapist or something although I texted her this morning that I would come?", I said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry babe." She pushed her clothes to the side and helped me sit on the bed.

"Why are you so fucking strong, woman?", I asked trying to breathe again.

She smirked. "If I wasn't, some of the activities we do wouldn't be possible."

I swear she was the wolf in sheep's costume.

I could even comment on that because my stomach still hurt so bad.

"Here, let me", Chloe said and pushed me to my back. She started to massage my belly. It helped and I closed my eyes. After a minute or so her hand wandered under my shirt and my eyes shot open remembering what happened just downstairs a few moments ago.

"Chloe stop your parents are at home", I stopped her.

"They won't come upstairs, they're making lunch, so we have some time to ourself", she spoke seductively and leaned down to kiss my neck.

I got lost in the sensation and grabbed her hips. We started a pretty heavy make-out session, but soon I remembered again that her parents and sister were still home. I just couldn't let it go any further.

"Chloe, wait", I said and took her hands from under my shirt where they were already working on my bra.

I knew Chloe would somehow get me back to make out so I had to think of a distraction.

"I have some news."

She stopped and looked at me curiously.

"So about the meeting and the job", I said looking down sadly. I wanted to mess with her a bit. I didn't say anything more. I watched her face turning worried and laughed inwardly.

"I did get it", I said quietly still looking at my hands.

"What?", she asked.

"I got it", I said a little bit louder. This time I could stop my face from smiling. I looked up at Chloe's shocked face.

"You got it?" I nodded. "Oh my god! You got it!", she shouted and jump up and down on the bed, and soon on me.

"You bitch, why didn't you tell me when you got here?!", she questioned after a moment and punched my shoulder.

I laughed at her reaction.

"Gosh, stop, don't kill me", I joked and propped up on my elbows while Chloe still straddled me.

"But seriously now, I'm very happy you got it. I'm so proud of you", she told me and kissed me, first chastely but then deepened it.

"Don't start again Chloe. We won't do anything until we're really alone", I said between kisses and pulled my shirt back down.

"Fine", she grounded, "but don't think we won't finish this later when my parents are gone on the trip."

"What trip?", I asked confused.

"My parents take Jamie on a trip to the lake today after lunch", she explained, "So we'll have the whole house just. To. Ourself." Her sexy voices made me immediately feel warm in my private parts.

"But now I get dressed and we go downstairs to eat lunch with them", she said just millimeters from my lips. She waited a moment and then shot up from me and the bed. She took some clothes from the carpet and got dressed while I watched her still aroused.

How can she do something like that to me?

When she was finished we went downstairs and ate lunch with her family, or actually our family, because they all were also my family. You could see it as I told them about my new job. They were so happy for me and congratulated me and hugged me until I thought my eyes would jump out.

As we ate and talked, joked around and laughed, I watched them all for a moment and got lost in a daydream, where a couple of years later there would be mom with us, Jamie being older, maybe having her boyfriend or girlfriend with her, Chloe and I married, maybe having a child already just having a family dinner and enjoying each other's company. That was my dream.

I smiled like an idiot and Chloe looked at me funny.

"What got you so smiling like a dork?", she asked me.

"You", I answered and smiled at her even bigger. She smiled back at me. But then Jamie ruined the moment making gag noises.

"You' re really collecting many minus points, little shit. Don't make me hurt you", I told Jamie jokingly.

"As if you would. You're as soft as a marshmallow", she replied with a devilishly smirk. I didn't deny it because it was kind of true.

After lunch Chloe and I helped to carry her parents' stuff to their car and said our goodbyes.

"Keep an eye on my daughter, Beca. I trust you can protect her", John said to me.

"I actually believe she's the one protecting me. Did you see how strong she is?", I joked.

"Yeah I know", he replied with a laugh, "Just take care of each other."

"We will, I promise", I told him.

"And no partying in our house, or if you do party clean it afterwards so we won't know", he said and hugged me.

In the last four years I became super close with John. I felt like I had a father again. Chloe's mom were like my second mother, but it was different because I already had a real mom. Having a dad again was amazing.

After we all hugged each other they drove away and Chloe and I went back to the house.

"So what are we going to do today?", I asked Chloe.

"Movie night?"

"I think you mean movie day, it's only three pm. Besides I thought we would do something else after your parents are away", I said trying to be seductive.

Chloe smirked and came closer to me. She put her arms around my neck and pressed our bodies together.

"We can do 'something else' after the movie", she said close to my ear, "or during the movie", she continued and kissed my earlobe softly.

"Or we could just watch a movie and cuddle on the couch", I said and knew that I just ruined the mood, "because I missed you and I missed us just doing nothing. I miss my cuddles."

"Who knew Beca Mitchell would ever miss to cuddle."

"You have a bad influence on me Beale."

"Well, I'm glad about that", she said with a smile and kissed me.

Some time later we sat together on the couch, already dressed in sweatpants which Chloe gave me and cuddled while watching a movie.

An hour into the film Chloe's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?...Yeah that's me", she said and sat up. I watched her face fall and she covered her mouthed with her hand.

"I'll be there immediately", she said and hung up. She turned in my direction.

"What's wrong?", I asked because I saw her worried face.

"You have to drive me to the hospital. My parents had an accident."

* * *

 **I'm sorry, not sorry, for the cliffhanger**

 **I promised you some drama and I'll give you drama haha this story just started ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to udgate but I finally managed to finish this chapter. Thank you guys for your support, you all are amazing people. A special thank you to my new beta reader, I realy appreciate it that she was willing to help me :)  
**

* * *

Chloe didn't say anything as we drove to the hospital. She stared out the window, emotionless. I knew she was scared, and so was I because the Beales were my family too.

I drove as fast as I could, but the traffic was horrible. I glanced to my right from time to time, and I saw the fear in Chloe grow with every minute. She became more and more nervous every time the traffic lights were red, or when I had to slow down because of some idiot who didn't deserve his license.

Finally, after half an hour, we reached the hospital. As soon as I slowed down, Chloe jumped out of the car and ran to the entry without saying anything. I was glad I didn't drive faster in that moment because Chloe would have opened the car door anyway. I quickly parked the car near the door and ran after Chloe.

As I entered the hospital Chloe was already talking to a nurse and asking were her parents and sister were. The nurse showed us the way and told us to sit down and wait for the doctor to come.

"I just want to know if they're fine", she told the nurse.

"Miss, please wait, the doctor will answer your questions", the nurse answered.

Chloe sat down and I sat next to her. She was moving her leg up and down nervously.  
I took her hand and tried to comfort her, but I was concerned myself.

"Do you think they're fine?", Chloe asked me suddenly. It was the first thing she had said to me since we left her home.  
"I think they're alright", I told her. It was a lie though, I had a really bad feeling.

We waited for about 5 minutes until the doctor approached us. Chloe let go of my hand and stood up.  
"Miss Beale?", the doctor asked.

"Yes, that's me. Is my family alright?"

"Your sister has some broken bones but other than that, she's fine. She's asleep right now", he said.

"What about my parents?"

"Your mother is in the surgery, she suffered internal bleeding and some of her ribs are broken which damaged some organs. The doctors who are operating on her are doing their best."

I couldn't imagine something like that happening to Anne. She didn't deserve it. She was one of the kindest people I knew.  
The doctor became quiet, and I could see that something was wrong. I looked at Chloe and tears were running down her face.  
"How's my dad?", she asked crying already.

The doctor looked down, and I knew in that moment that what he was going to say next would change both Chloe's and my life.  
"I'm sorry Miss Beale, but we couldn't do anything for him. He died instantly."

The shock hit me hard. John was like a father to me, and now the doctor said that he's gone.  
Everything slowed down. Chloe stared at the doctor for 5 seconds before she started to sob and fell on her knees. I knelt beside her and took her into my arms.

I'd never seen Chloe cry so hard and it broke my heart. I started to cry, too.  
Everything was going to change. John was gone. I couldn't believe it. It was like a nightmare. I again lost a father.

"It didn't happen, it didn't happen", Chloe was saying to herself over and over again.

I don't know how long we both knelt on the ground and cried until the doctor called a nurse to take care of us.  
I calmed down a bit and helped the nurse get Chloe of the ground and into a chair behind us.  
I sat next to her and held her.

The next moment we heard some nurses shouting and running passed us. We also heard someone call the name Beale and Chloe was already running after them.  
I cursed my short legs for not keeping up with Chloe. When I finally reached her, she was standing in front of a window where you could look into a room. She just stood there and didn't move.  
I looked through the window and saw some nurses and a doctor surrounding Chloe's mom who lay on the bed. She wasn't in surgery anymore.  
She didn't look like herself though. She had bruises on her face, and there was blood everywhere. In that moment, the bad memories from 4 years ago when I was at the hospital came back.

I wasn't a doctor but I knew it wasn't a good sign when so many nurses and a doctor where moving so hectic in there. The worst thing though was the peep sound coming from that room.  
Suddenly the doctor had a defibrillator in his hands and gave a shock to the lifeless body. It was like an emergency TV show but this time it was real, and Chloe's mom was the one who needed help.

I lost all sense of time. I really don't know how long Chloe and I stood there, crying and watching the doctor try to save Chloe's mom.  
After some time, he put the defibrillator away. I knew it was over. Chloe's mom was dead. We just watched her die. I just wanted to wake up from this fucked up nightmare.

First we found out John is dead, and now his wife is dead too.

"No", Chloe said quietly. "No, mom!", she begun to scream and cry even harder. She tried to go into the room but the doctor and a nurse held her. Chloe tried to escape them, kicking and punching around her.

"Let me see my mom! Let me go!", she screamed.

She didn't calm down and I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Chloe passed out and almost fell to the ground, but the doctor held her. They laid her down on a bed, and I was right by her side.

The nurse came up to me and asked, "Are you family member?"

"I'm her girlfriend", I answered while still crying.

"She's going to be alright, it's just a shock reaction", she told me.

I couldn't believe all this. Chloe's parents were dead. Chloe's mom just died in front of our eyes. This couldn't be fucking real.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter :) I don't want to promise anything, but I really want to finish this story and I'm not going to give up.**


	10. Chapter 10

I still couldn't believe what had happened as I sat next to the unconscious Chloe. The doctor said she needed some rest after such a shock.  
Not long after Chloe passed out, a nurse came up to me and said that Jamie was awake. She asked if I wanted to see her. Of course, I didn't think twice, but as soon as I stood in front of the room that Jamie was in, I wasn't so sure if I should go in.

I didn't know what I was supposed to say to her. How could I tell her that both of her parents died?  
I'd never told anyone such horrible news. 'Should I go in there or wait until Chloe wakes up?' I asked myself.  
I didn't think I was the right person to tell Jamie about Anne and John, but I couldn't leave her in there alone.

"Beca", I heard someone call me.

It was my mom. She approached me with tears in her eyes and hugged me. In that moment, I couldn't stop the tears myself.  
"I heard what happened", she said, her voice cracking halfway through the sentence.

In this four years since Chloe and I got together, my mom and Chloe's family also got very close. We ate dinner together at least once every week, we went on vacation and spent holidays together; we became a real family, and that's why my mom was the emergency number for them.

"Mom, I can't believe they're gone", I said crying into her shoulder, "What are we gonna do? What is Chloe gonna do?"

She didn't answer me, she just held me and kissed my shoulder.

When we let go of each other, she looked into my eyes and said: "Everything is gonna be alright. This will be a really hard time for all of us, especially for Chloe and Jamie. That's why we have to stay strong, and help them. It'll take some time until everything will go back to normal-"

"Nothing is going to be normal again, mom", I interrupted her.

"I know, Beca. But we have to stay strong. Jamie and Chloe have only us left here, and we have to help them through this, okay?"  
I nodded, looking at the ground.

"Where is Chloe?", she asked.  
I started to cry again.

"She passed out after we saw Anne die."  
My mom took me into her arms again.

"Is Jamie alright?", my mom asked.

"The doctor said she's fine, and she's awake now. I didn't know if I should see her alone though. She'll ask what happened and I don't know if I can tell her."

"Okay, we're going to go see if Chloe is awake and then we'll go to see Jamie. In which room is Chloe?"

I showed her the way and she put an arm around me as we went there.  
Just as we were about to go into the room, a nurse came out and said that Chloe had woken up.

I was scared to go inside and see her cry again, but as we walked in, she just sat on the bed and stared at the ground; not even moving and inch when she heard us. Chloe was always such a happy and bubbly person, but now she just looked like an empty shell of herself.

"Chloe?", I said, but she didn't react. She was still in shock.  
I got closer to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Chloe? Jamie is awake, do you want to see her?", I asked.

"What am I going to say to her?", she questioned not looking at me.

"My mom and I will be by your side. We'll help you."

She didn't say anything, but stood up instead.

"Where is she?", she asked standing by the door.

"A couple of rooms down the hall", I answered and took her by the hand.

The three of us walked into Jamie's room and immediately heard Jamie call Chloe's name.  
Chloe's face changed in that moment, she was relieved that her sister was fine. She rushed to Jamie's bed and they hugged.

"Chloe what happened? The doctor said I should wait until you're here. Where are mom and dad?", Jamie said.  
Chloe had tears in her eyes.

"You were in a car accident, Jamie."

"The only thing I can remember is that I was sitting in the backseat reading my book, and suddenly mom screamed. But after that, everything went black", Jamie said.  
I saw that it was hard for Chloe to say it out loud. I walked closer and stood next to her. She couldn't hold back her tears, and it was very difficult for me too.

"What's going on? Where are mom and dad?", Jamie asked again.  
I touched Chloe's back to show her that I was with her.

She took Jamie's hands into hers and said: "Mom and dad died, Jamie."

"What? No, no, no, it's not true", she said getting louder and louder, "You're lying!"

"I'm sorry", Chloe said to her crying, "The doctors couldn't do anything."

I had never seen Jamie cry before. It's not that she never did, but Chloe was always the one to comfort her sister. The moment I saw the little girl cry, although she wasn't that little anymore, my heart broke even more.  
None of them deserved something like that.  
Chloe hugged Jamie again, and didn't let go. They cried so hard, and I couldn't watch them in that state. It hurt me so bad. I knew how it felt like to lose a parent. I've kind of lost three myself.

My mom approached me and told me that maybe we should leave them alone for a moment, but I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave them alone. Like my mom said, we should be there for them.  
I sat next to the both sisters, still touching Chloe's back so she'd know I was still there.  
After a while, their cries got quiet, but they still held onto each other.  
My mom went outside, because she wanted to talk to the doctor.

"Everything is going to be alright. We'll make it through, okay?", Chloe said to Jamie and wiped the tears of Jamie's face. Jamie nodded while more tears ran down her face.

I went to sit next to Jamie on the other side and put my arm around her.  
"And you won't have to go through this alone", I told her, and she hugged me back.

In that moment, my mom came back, and also sat down on the bed.  
"We're here for you. We're your family and we won't leave you alone", my mom said.

After a couple of minutes, Chloe and Jamie were lying on the bed, drifting off to sleep while my mom and I sat on the chairs next to the bed.  
"They're two strong girls. They'll make it through", my mom whispered to me.

"I hope so", I said.

I knew it wouldn't be easy. I didn't know what would happen next. Would Chloe go back to school? What would happen with Jamie? Would everything really go back to normal?  
The only thing I was sure about was that I definitely wouldn't leave them.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :) Tell me what you think will happen next**


End file.
